


Conversation Hearts

by anxiousgeek



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Humour, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-28
Updated: 2008-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're just sweets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversation Hearts

It wasn't that he wasn't romantic, or couldn't be romantic, it was just that he'd always been a soldier, and he'd been a runner for seven years. He'd seen more death and destruction since joining Atlantis, and little of it helped him forget his losses.

He had been pretty sure an Earth confectionery wouldn't either, when she'd given him the little packet of sweets. They were nice, little hearts with words etched into them, words he would never say, words he didn't thinks he was capable of saying, at least not right now, words he'd not spoken for a long time.

He'd had both Sheppard and Doctor Weir explain Valentine's Day to him the year before, but he had felt he hadn't quite gotten the point of the thing. It had taken one of those on sided conversations with McKay that they had, to understand that it wasn't just him, and wasn't just the aliens who didn't get Valentine's Day.

When Jennifer had handed him the packet, he'd been worried that she didn't get him, because not once had he given anyone the impression he'd be interested in the Earth holiday. She had laughed though, picking up on the growl in his eyes while his face remained stoic. He liked it when she laughed, which wasn't something they did together a whole lot, cause well, he wasn't a funny guy in his own opinion.

“They're just sweets Ronon,” she said smiling, she'd given him sweets from Earth before, chocolate, something called gum that he hadn't liked as much, but these were hearts, with little words on them, these were part of an Earth love festival and that made him uncomfortable.

“Too much?” At the time, he hadn't realised how long he had been staring at the sweets in his hand, but now he knew why she had looked almost terrified.

“I don't understand any of this,” he told her.

“Neither do I really,” she confessed, “cards and presents, flowers,” she shrugged, ”not that those things aren't nice but all this,” she looked around at the little red hearts that adorned her infirmary walls, placed there by her hopeless romantic nurses. “They're just sweets Ronon,” she repeated. He smiled at her, got that feeling that he wanted to kiss her, but squashed it down.

“Thanks,” he said, opening the packet and greedily dropping a couple of the pastel sweets into his mouth. They started dissolving quickly on his tongue, and he crunched on between his teeth, the hard sound almost satisfying.

“You're welcome.” She left him then, standing just inside the infirmary door, to watch her attend to her patients for a minute.

***

He had thought of this while sitting in the mess hall, his dinner eaten and plates pushed to one side, the little pastel coloured confectioneries spread over the table. He didn't understand all of the phrases but that didn't matter.

When Sheppard had walked up to the table and reached out to take one, he'd slammed his hand down on the other man's.

“No.”

“What?”

“I need them.”

“You need them?”

“Yes.” And he hadn't given John any more information than that before running to find Jennifer.

Now he was glad of the Earth holiday, and the pastel sweets, with their strange phrases, because of Jennifer Keller, stripped naked on her bed little hearts covering her body. Covering her breasts, a sweet balanced on each nipple, making her giggle when he put them there, a line of sweets running down to the dark hairs covering her centre.

She was pretty. There was no other word for her really. Dark blonde hair spread over her pillow, perfect pale skin now dotted with hearts.

She was his opposite in so many ways, light to his dark. Dark skin, dark soul.

When he leaned over her, his large body casting a shadow completely over her, she smiled, then gasped when he plucked one of the sweets from her body with his lips, his teeth grazing her skin.

“They are not just sweets,” he said, “everything has significance.”

“Um,” she was a little stunned by his words, and the reaction of her body to him had slowed her brain.

“That much I have learnt here,” he was speaking half to himself, 'they're just nightmares'. Except they could kill and these sweets, these sweets could do so much. Spread over her body they made so many promises.

“Ronon,” she whispered, “is everything okay?” He nodded and kissed her hard, pressing her into the mattress, the sweets between their bodies. When he needed to breathe, and Jennifer was gasping beneath him, eyes closed, he rose up, finding some of the hearts stuck to his body.

“Yes,” he said, when she opened her eyes and saw the sweets stuck to his chest she laughed.

“Good,” she said, a wide smile on her face, “I can't wait to introduce you to whipped cream.”


End file.
